Splug
Splug is a sly and cunning goblin who is willing to do whatever it takes to survive. He is a con artist and will lie and trick anyone in order to get ahead. Description Splug is an average looking goblin, with bright green skin and long pointed ears. He is relatively skinny, with very little muscle on his body. He has big blue eyes that are slightly to big for his head. Splugh is shorter than most goblins and tends to walk hunched over, making himself appear even smaller. Splug currently wears an deep red robes that are too big for him, and has a dagger hidden within the robes. Personality Splug is a sneaky and cunny. He is willing to lie to get ahead and will use dirty tactic to survive in a fight. Splug is distrusting of others and shows very little compassion or kindness. Splug is a quiet character, not wanting to draw unneeded attention to himself. He will attempt to avoid direct confrontation, choosing to either flee or attack when his targets back his turned. Splug is insecure and isn't a proud person. Splug also isn't very intelligent or wise, often getting himself into bad situations. Splug however is resourceful and bit lucky, often finding opportune moments to escape. Past Splug was born the youngest of seven goblins. Often bullied by his older brothers for his smaller size, Splug quickly learnt that raw strength wasn't going to help him survive. Splug left his Goblin family and joined Balgron the Fat's goblin band. Splug was also picked on and mocked by the other soldiers of Balgron's group, and Splug grew to despise them, planning ways to trick them out of their rations and gold. Balgron's group was working for Kalarel at the Keep on Shadowfell, when one of Splug's cons went wrong. Splug was caught cheating in a game of Bone Dice, and was locked up in one of the prison cells. It was here that Splug first met the Player Party, and was set free. After tricking the party into letting him unlock Balgron's chest, Splug stole some of the gold in the chest along with a magical wand and escaped out the secret exit in Balgron's quarters. He then fled the Keep on Shadowfell. Current Events After fleeing from The Keep on Shadowfell, with his stolen wand and gold, Splug tried to get as far away from the Keep, and the Player Party, as possible. He headed South East into Lurkwood for almost a day until he stumbled upon Tower Templa, a large stone tower that stands alone in Lurkwood. With night fast approaching Splug was forced to try to get inside the Tower. Splug knocked on the tower door and was greet by the grand wizard Pelmaz. Pelmaz, greet Splug like a long lost friend, and kept calling him Nicholas. Splug decided to go along with it, and stayed in Tower Templa. Pelmaz gave Splug some wizard robes, and after seeing his wand has been trying to teach Splug about maigc. Pelmaz believes Splug to be his great nephew Nicholas, and thinks Nicholas has come to Tower Templa to become Pelmaz's apprentice. Splug, who is enjoying being treated with respect and kindness, has decided to stay at Tower Templa, knowing that it's would keep him safe from both monsters, and any vendetta seeking Player Party. Pelmaz's attempts to teach Splug magic have been surprisingly successful. It seems Splug may have had a natural knack for the arcane.